In a conventional camcorder, the recorded state of a tape may be checked out only by playing back of the tape. Namely, the recorded state of a tape may not possibly be checked out during recording.
Referring to FIG. 1, the image signals originating from an object are transmitted through lens 20 to charge coupled devices (not shown) to convert the image signals into electrical signals that are processed by an image processor 22 to produce the image signals of EE mode through audio/video output terminals. In addition, the image signals of EE mode are monitored by an electronic viewfinder 23.
In such a conventional camcorder, it is impossible to check out during recording the noises that may be recorded on the tape together with the desired signals, caused by foreign matters attached on the record head or others, because the electronic viewfinder only provides the visual images directly taken from the object. Namely, it is impossible to check out the recorded state of the tape during recording. In order to check out the noises recorded on the tape, the recording mode of the camcorder is temporarily stopped, and the reviewing mode is performed. However, this may cause the failure of an important record timing, and does not resolve the record troubles caused by foreign matters attached on the record head after the reviewing of the tape.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, when the tape wound around the head drum with an envelope angle of 180.degree.+.theta..degree. runs from left to right with magnets sensing positions to produce head switching signals, the record head Ha and the playback head Hb alternately and sequentially scan the recorded track from the first track "a" and the 14th track "n" to play back the recorded image signals. Of course, the playback of the recorded image signals is possibly performed only after rewinding the recorded tape.
Thus, the conventional camcorder does not have means for checking out the recorded state of the tape without stopping the recording operation, so that it is impossible to immediately prevent recording errors occurring during the recording operation.